


trapped heroine

by Mukunee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, not a damned thing, poor felicia, there is nothing happy about this, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: Felicia, throughout her entire life, had never truly been free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta read and posted pretty much raw. i wrote this as a way to deal with the extreme loneliness and self doubt i just felt. it was a ride but im really proud something came out of it. this is one of the first one-shots im really proud of. this is 100% angst and im sorry that i have to deliver this to the best fire emblem ship tag with eight works in it.  
> {written to Ruby Blue- Sleeping At Last from 4:00-5:00 am}

As a kid, Felicia would always wonder just what love felt like. What was it like to have a crush? Was it as magical as it was in the storybooks her father would read to her? When would it come to her? She would often find herself dreaming about it, imagining what the perfect boy would look like, how he’d talk, what he’d say.

Then she was taken. She didn’t mind it much, even if she didn’t think she’d ever get to see her father or tribe again. Being cooped up there all the time in the freezing cold was boring, There was never any variation! She always felt trapped. Ironically enough, being in King Garon’s castle was the first time she truly felt free in her life.

Corrin was beautiful. The first day she laid eyes on the princess, she immediately felt like the luckiest girl in the entire universe. All of her questions were answered in a single second. Love felt absolutely amazing at first. Seeing her made her heart swell with something Felicia could only describe as magic. 

Felicia took her time getting to know her crush. After all, she had fallen so hard for her without even knowing the tiniest bit about her! For all she knew, she was as possessive as Camilla, or as childish as Elise! But the more she interacted with her, Felicia was sure of her perfection. Though, her favorite part was always her eyes. She could spend a century staring into those ruby gems and it still wouldn’t be enough. They always shone with a determination unheard of in Nohr. It wasn’t for wealth or power, but for freedom. Corrin wanted to be free just as much as Felicia did. 

 

Just knowing she and Corrin had something in common made her blush and giggle when she couldn’t sleep at night.

 

Felicia messed up all the time. Corrin would always joke about it in such a nice way, that Felicia could almost believe her when she said she didn’t mind it. But she knew she was lying. How could anyone put up with her constant mess making? Sure, Corrin was the  _ best _ , but she had to have her limits. Everyone did! Corrin never let her anger show, though. She never hit, or yelled at, or even scolded Felicia for her clumsiness. Corrin could forgive Felicia and let her try again. Felicia could not.

Often, she’d watch her fall asleep. Corrin was always a bad sleeper, even from day one. Horrendous nightmares plagued her delicate brain, killing all the happy unicorns and cute puppydogs in sight. She’d toss and turn whenever she had one. It took Felicia all she had not to wake her, but she knew that if she did, she’d never get back to sleep. Her eyes would scrunch up, and she’d mumble things.  _ “No, let me go!” _ was a common phrase, along with  _ “Not her!” _ and  _ “Don’t hurt her!” _ Felicia never dared ask what demons Corrin faced in her dreams.

Felicia was eager to want to join Corrin’s cause, even if it meant leaving her sister and adoptive family of workers behind. But not eager enough to do it. What  _ would _ her family think? Would going with Corrin mean the genocide of her people? What about Flora? Would she be killed? If not, would she ever forgive her?

Once again, the poor little maid was trapped. Metal chains may as well have bound her to her bed, forcing her to lay there and imagine what Corrin was going through. She felt weak. Powerless.  _ Useless. _ Was this a part of love, too? Love was starting to feel really overrated.

Felicia eventually managed the courage to flee from the castle. She still wasn’t free, though. If she was truly free, she could have gotten her sister and been her own heroic knight, defeating Garon and saving the distraught Corrin. She could have given her father a big hug and happily exclaim that she had a girlfriend. She could and would have an extravagant wedding in her homeland.

 

Or more simply, freedom would have been relief from the constant blade piercing her heart, draining it of all of the magic stored inside.

 

When she found Corrin again, she was greeted with open arms and warm words of welcome. Her limbs were like angel’s wings, keeping her safe and happy. She genuinely felt like she was in the embrace of Athena herself.

That only lasted for a moment. Soon enough, her fox husband and their two kids ran over to say hello to their mother’s oldest friend. She was too late. Felicia’s arms and legs were locked in steel, and the key thrown into the Bottomless Canyon. Freedom was not an option anymore. Was it ever? Was this all for naught? Felicia should have known Corrin would never like someone like  _ her _ back. Of course she had forgotten about her. Who would remember a pathetic little maid who couldn’t even clean dishes without breaking something? Especially a  _ princess _ .

Felicia didn’t talk to anyone much. She avoided Corrin and her family whenever she could. She missed Flora and her Father, and the chill air she used to breathe, and the ice-cold water that’d wake her up every morning, because of course she always slept in. Everything was different now. Felicia never expected to hate having the liberty to be alone. But she did, and now, there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

**“Felicia!”**

 

She didn’t respond. She couldn’t respond, not with the grievous gash adorning her ugly chest. In fact, she really couldn’t do much of anything. It was one of those Heroes that had finally brought Felicia to her knees. Ironic.

“Felicia, I-I’m so sorry… This is my fault! I-I knew you shouldn’t have gone up that deep alone-”

Felicia forced a little smile, calloused hand reaching to caress Corrin’s cheek. She didn’t deserve to run her thumb across it, but she did anyways. It was just as soft as she remembered it. Soft and beautiful. The thumb moved to her lips as Corrin opened her mouth to speak once more.

“C-Corrin…”

“What is it, F-Felicia?”

Oh gods. It only now hit the pinkette that she was dying. There was no way in hell she could survive this cut. This wasn’t just some run of the mill paper cut, or a shard from a broken plate she dropped. This time, the blood shed wasn’t her fault. First times for everything.

“C… Come c-closer-”

Hacking followed. In the fairy tales, heroes never hacked when they were cut down. They always got right back up and killed whoever dared tried to hurt them. Another realization hit her in these final moments: she wasn’t a hero. She was a maid. All maids were good at was healing and serving- and hell, she couldn’t even do  _ those _ things right! 

Corrin lowered her head. It was only micrometers away from Felicia’s, and all she could think to do with her last bit of energy was life her’s and plant a shaky kiss on Corrin’s lips.

 

“... H-Hehe. I-I never imagined they’d taste so… Sweet…”

 

Vision blurred, tears welled. This was it. She wouldn’t get a second chance to fix this mistake. 

 

“I… Love…”

 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before her body gave one last, desperate spasm, and going limp on the floor. Her head slammed back down on the battlefield, her eyes widened, and she was gone. Felicia was never the hero. She wasn’t even the damsel in distress. No, all Felicia was ever to be was a background character confined to the shadows of the scene.

Corrin never got Felicia’s body back from the Nohrian soldier that had killed her. Before she could, a sword was drawn and aimed directly at her temple. She was in no fighting condition. And now, they were drastically outnumbered without any reliable healer. She had to retreat. Felicia had to be left behind.

 

Even in death, Felicia had been trapped, this time in the form of a ratty casket under an unmarked grave.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo  
> i really wanted to play with the fact that felicia's heartseal is hero?? why does no one talk about this  
> also kinda wanted an excuse to write the sentence 'her fox husband and two kids' tbh  
> anyways i read every comment and literally tear up every time someone leaves one, and i really need any constructive criticism yall got. thanks for reading!! i hope u have a good day and just remember even if i dont know who u are we're friends and my inbox is always open <3


End file.
